1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector for use in an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known high pressure fuel injector, fuel injected from a fuel supply bore arranged in the injector housing is divided to flow into a pair of branch passages formed in the injector housing. The fuel injector has a nozzle opening formed on the tip portion thereof, and the branch passages are joined at the nozzle opening. The fuel flows in the branch passages are caused to collide with each other in the nozzle opening, to promote the vaporization of fuel injected from the nozzle opening (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 52-59218).
In this fuel injector, however, if the injection pressure of fuel injected from the fuel supply bore is lowered, when the fuel flows in the branch passages collide with each other, the fuel droplets are not divided into fine particles but are joined together, and as a result, a problem arises in that it is impossible to promote the atomization of fuel injected from the nozzle opening.